Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/I See You Owl
I See You Owl is the Season Premiere of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Nova / Sam Alexander (first appearance; joins team) ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper (first appearance as Alpha Owl) (joins team) *** Edith (first named) ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Captain America / Steve Rogers * Aunt May * Soto / Phillip Watson * Shang-Chi Antagonists * Mister Negative / Martin Li (first appearance) ** Dragon's Breath Ninjas (first appearance) * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius Other Characters * Betty Brant Plot Peter Parker / Spider-Man is chasing after Doctor Octopus, who is trying to steal information of the Neuro-Cortex from a F.E.A.S.T. shelter. Just as he overcomes Spider-Man and reaches the Neuro-Cortex computer, however, Octavius is attacked by a super advanced robotic owl named Ediththe same seen in the end of ''Turning Point, Part 2: The Goblin War'' which weakens his robotic arms and dozes him with a virus which leaves him physically paralyzed. As Octavius is taken to jail, Spider-Man shares friendly banters with Edith's controller: his other good friend Carlie Cooper, who had been spying criminal activities through her computers and drones. Meanwhile, two ninjas stalk Octavius and Spider-Man from a distance and contact their grandmaster, asking if they should attack now. Only for the grandmaster to reply: "Not yet.". Next day, Peter gives Carlie a tour in the Champions' headquarters, where she also earns a warm welcome from the Champions themselves, including Kevin Huntthey know each other since Man's Best Friend, and from Captain America, who was at the time giving some more training for the young heroes. They later visit one of the F.E.A.S.T. shelters, where they oversee preparations for the New Year party. Just then, the facility is attacked by a clan of the ninjas who were spying on Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus before. Peter and his friends are quick to switch to their superhero costumes and take action as Carlie summons Edith to battle. Despite the struggle against the ninjas (who are powered by Darkforce), the team are aided by their trainer Shang-Chi and by young space traveler Sam Alexander / Nova, forcing the ninjas to retreat. Shang-Chi reveals the ninjas are working for Martin Li, a former student of the ancient Chinese academy of Kung Fu who left after some conflict with his masters. Nova reveals that Li seeks the Neuro-Cortex, which also contains alien technology resources. Knowing that Li's clan will be willing to go as far as destroying everything in his way to get the resources, some of the Champions volunteer to look after the F.E.A.S.T. shelters while Spider-Man, Tigra and Brawn go with Captain America to search for him. They confront Li, who is highly powered by Darkforce and now dubs himself "Mister Negative". Spider-Man, Tigra, Brawn and Captain America battle Mister Negative, who suddenly uses Darkforce to force them into fighting dark replicas of themselves. During which, Li also reveals his plans to start his own dark faction to fill the power void left after the fall of Oscorp. The heroes defeat the replicas, but Li retreats. They are met with Shang-Chi, who (overhearing of Li's plans) explains Li seeks to form his own version of the Dragon's Breath, a vicious Chinese dynasty which (like Hydra) was founded on a belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom, and must be subjugated for its own good. The first Dragon's Breath group was formed by the Chinese emperor who became the first Mandarin, the creator of the Ten Rings, until he and the group were defeated by the Master of Kung Fu and Mystic Arts, which resulted in the Mandarin and the Dragon's Breath members destroyed and the Ten Rings hidden from everyone's eyes. Using her sentry drones, Carlie manages to trace Li, who is using Darkforce to corrupt the inmates of Ravencroft Institute to his will, and alerts the rest of the team. The Champions assemble and confront Li (followed by a clan of Darkforce-infected humans) in Central Park, where Li declares the beginning of a new Dragon's Breath era. With Shang-Chi and Captain America by their side, the young heroes battle Li's minions and keep them away from civilians while Spider-Man challenges Li himself in a fight which takes place in the same F.E.A.S.T. area where Spider-Man fought Doctor Octopus last day. Li reaches the facility, but only to discover that there was no Neuro-Cortex computer, and the device containing the Neuro-Cortex which Doctor Octopus detected was Carlie's drone Edith all along. Through Edith, Carlie weakens Li and begins to drain him off the Darkforce. Enraged, Li attempts to attack Spider-Man, but is stopped by Shang-Chi, who outmatches him in combat while musing that Li has yet much to learn. Feeling defeated, Li absorbs the Darkforce from his minions for himself and retreats, vowing to complete the Dragon's Breath and take revenge soon. As the convicts are taken back to Ravencroft, Carlie is praised for her performance and dedication for the city and (along with Nova) earns membership on the Champions, on which she assumes the alias of Alpha Owl, as Spider-Man vows that he and his team will stop Li's plot whatever it takes. Later on, Peter and his friends enjoy a warm party at the main F.E.A.S.T. shelter and watch the fireworks erupting to celebrate a happy new year. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Tara Strong as Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper * Jack DeSena as Nova / Sam Alexander * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * James Sie as Shang-Chi * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Nancy Linari as Aunt May * Travis Willingham as Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant * Stephen Oyoung as Mister Negative / Martin Li * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius References Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)